Genis' Face
by Hurricane Shirnen
Summary: Yes, I know! It has RETURNED! Who expected THAT? Continuity, baby! (Rated T for mild ToS-esque language.)
1. The Chapter That Starts And Ends

Author's Note! FWEE!  
Forcystus: What is with you and FWEE!   
Kvar: I dunno.   
Me: You aren't me! I'm me! See? points at name  
Pronyma: Fool.  
Rodyle: SEA WATER!  
Magnius: You disgusting little-  
Kvar: Inferior-  
Pronyma: Fool-  
Forcystus: Half-  
Rodyle: Cunning of the Desian Grand Cardinals!  
Kratos: oO Anyway. The creepy author person doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. He apparently owns the world, but...   
Kvar: DIE  
Kratos: .....  
--------------------------- 

One happy day in sunshiney Aselia land, Genis wasn't happy.  
"I'm not happy!" Genis shouted, making a -- face.  
Regal gasped. Like this. GASP! Because when Genis made a -- face, Regal got scared. Because Regal KNEW that whenever Genis made a -- face, Genis was making a -- face. This -- face was the most scareyful -- face ever, according to Colette. According to Colette, Genis' -- face was the most scareyful -- face EVER. I'm surprised you're still reading this. I'm also surprised I'm being allowed to post this. ANYWAY.... Regal was holding a tomato as Genis made this -- face (the most scareyful -- face evah).

This makes no sense, eh?

Anyway.

As Regal was holding this tomato and Genis was going --, Kratos was washing his pants. As he had left his Judgment outfit in Iselia (not to be confused with Sunshiney Aselia land), he was still wearing his pants as he washed them.

Yuan stared at Kratos. "YOU'RE STILL WEARING THOSE PANTS AS YOU WASH THEM! OMFG! YOU KILLED MARTEL! I CAN TELL! THOSE PANTS PROVE EVERYTHING! OMFGWTFLOLZBBQ!"

Kratos continued to wash his pants, bloodying his knees as he did. Because, you see, he was washing his pants with Steel Wool. (Not to be confused with Iron Wool or Silver Wool, or even the critical-enhancing Killer Wool.) This was very painful. Almost more painful than Genis' -- face. Not quite. But CLOSE.

Yuan continued to froth at the mouth. Derris-Kharlan continued to drift around aimlessly.  
(AHAHAHA  
Kratos: Breaching the gap into Script Format for a split second, what are you laughing about!  
DIE fries Kratty-Chan  
Kratos: You're a GUY! WHY DO YOU CALL ME THAT!?)

Kratos stared at the ground below his bloody feet, noticing that it was purple."PURPLE! IT'S PURPLE! THE BEST COLOR OF ALL! LIKE MY PANTS! YOU KNOW, LIKE THEY WERE BEFORE THEY WERE SOAPY AND BLOOOOOODY! LIKE BARNEY THE DINOSAUR! AND EGGBEARS! AND A PURPLE PAINT BRUSH! AHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

Derris-Kharlan was getting tired of this, and decided to break at that exact moment. The thought process of this Mini-Meteor  
(Seles: HEY!  
Heh... )  
went like this... 

'Hmm. Who was the guest on Leno last night?  
Hmm.  
Wasn't it Princess Hilda?  
Or was it the Pope?  
Oh, wait. It was Shadow!'

FLASHBACK (in script format, because the author is going insane)  
Leno: So, Shadow! How are you?  
Shadow: Great....... To be...... Here...... Jay...... Mithos and I....... Pact.  
END FLASHBACK

Derris-Kharlan broke into two pieces. Kratos was on one. It fell. Boom. End of chapter.

-------------

Kvar: What was that?  
Magnius: It was DISGUSTING! LIKE VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRMIN!  
Pronyma: ....  
Me: Please review! 


	2. The Musical Chapter LIEK RAWK!

AUTHOR'S NOTE! YAY!Forcystus: So, author guy got reviews. Scary, huh?  
Kvar: You know what's even scarier?  
Forcystus: What?  
Kvar: That you SUCK in the battle at Iselia human ranch!  
Yuan: Just who the hell are you?  
Me: Hah. I LOVE that quote.  
Botta: Sir, that was not a wise thing to say.  
Me: Oh, yeah! Rodyle, do the disclaimer.  
Rodyle: YES! IN YOUR FACE, PRONYMA, MAGNIUS, FORCYSTUS, KVAR, YUAN, BOTTA, AND SHADOW!  
Shadow: Do not...... Rub it...... In.  
Rodyle: MEHEHEHEHE! Author man doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco, Nintendo, or Japan. He DOES own a small cup of SEAWATER, though.  
Magnius: VERMIN!  
----------------------------------------------  
Where did we leave off last time? Oh, yes. At the meteor going BOOMY, yes? 

So Derris-Kharlan broke off. Convieniently, only the part with Kratos, the chair, the blood, and the steel wool broke. This was convienient only for Yuan, who was shouting.  
"DERRIS-KHARLAN! YOU MANIFESTED YOURSELF INTO A HUMAN FOR 20 MINUTES AND KILLED MARTEL! DIE!"

He began to take his anger out by spinning around in circles with his big sword/lance/axe/pike thingy. Suddenly, a spotlight turned on! Yuan began to perform Ballet! What a shock! As he spun around in circles and sailed through the air like the majestic dancer he truly is, music began to play. Rodyle appeared, just to sing the special half-elf ballet song, 'The Seawater Suite'.

"OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooh.  
Twirl, twirl, dancer, dancer,  
Glide through the air with ease.  
Once you land on the ground, you will have found,  
The SEAWATER'S up to your knees!  
Run, run! Dancer! Dancer! Climb up the ladder and flee!  
You will drown if you don't! Run! Run! Don't you see?  
Spin, spin, dancer, dancer,  
Swim through the water with ease.  
If you touch the ground, then you have drowned,  
Too bad you aren't water fleas!  
Jump, jump! Dancer! Dancer! Jump and get out of the way!  
Does this happen? Everyday!  
Twirl, twirl, dancer, dancer,  
Glide through the air with ease.  
Once you land on the ground, you will have found,  
The SEAWATER'S up to your knees!"

Yuan gave him a face that can only be shown like this: o.O (Basically, a good WTF face. ;)

Meanwhile, with the falling chunk of the meteor and the slightly-crazed Seraphim....

Kratos was waiting.

Waiting...

Always waiting...

(What the hell are you waiting for?!  
Kratos: For the music to start...)

Kratos began to sing his sad little song.

"I'm the lone seraphim.  
My clothing is covered in blood.  
I left lemons behind on the planet below.  
Oh, what a fool I was!  
The wings on my back show my lemony disgrace.  
I show my Flamberge and sigh.  
That is my sword, it really is true.  
Let's shove it in my eye! (OW)  
This steel wool is mine.  
I'm partially blind.  
I like to eat lemons, it's true.  
Keep tomatoes away,  
I'll keep them at bay!  
With my LEMONY justice and pie!"

The rock continued to plummet towards Happy Sunshiney Aselia Land. As Regal Bryant, the most expendable of ALL Tales of Symphonia characters- yes, even more than the cardinals and the Mayor of Exire- started to sing, the rock came nearer.

"Oh"  
The rock slammed into the ground, neatly decapitating Regal.

Genis gasped. -.-  
"I'm the little brat!  
Yes I am!  
I can make a face like -.-!  
Whee!"

Kratos stared at the little brat. At the word 'Brat', Zelos rushed in.  
"Yo! I like to sing too! Ready?!"  
Genis, Kratos, and Regal's disembodied head stared in horror at Zelos.  
"No!"  
"Please don't..."  
"The action known as singing is not currently condoned! If you sing, you must ATONE for your SINS!"

Zelos cleared his throat.  
"(censored) (censored) (censored!  
(censored!  
(censored)(censored)(censored!  
(censored!  
(censored!  
(censored)(censored)(censored)(censored)(censored)!"

The author's head exploded.  
------------------------

Me: x.X  
Kvar: Review. Although WHY anyone would like this is COMPLETELY beyond me.  
Rodyle: BECAUSE I SUNG!


	3. Tuppity! Tuppity! Seawater?

gend! Author's Note!

Me: Okay, a few things I have to go over... First. Bloody-Valentine42, you are as completely random as me. Thank you for your enlightenment. Second, I now accept anonymous reviews. Yay!

Kvar: ...You SUCK.

Rodyle: LIKE SEAWATER!

Shadow: This..... is..... the rhyme.... chapter.....Mithos.... And I....... Red..... Wine.....

Pronyma: WTF.

Rodyle: SEAWATER!

Forcystus: Oh, yeah. The creepy guy who's holding us hostage doesn't own Namco, Tales Studio, or most of China.

Me: I do own your immortal soul, however.

Kvar: Yes, he does...

----------

"....(censored)(censored)(censored)(censored)!"

After Zelos was done singing,

Genis began to go 'PINGING!'

(Genis: WHAT?!)

"Er. PINGING?"

That was quite good! I know. Don't you think?

This was when Regal dipped himself in ink!

"I do not condone this action!"

Regal began to dip himself in ink.

Meanwhile, Kratos just blink.

-blink-

Like that, yay!

Let's all eat hay!

"NO!"

"PINGING!"

"I DO NOT CONDONE THIS ACTION EITHER!"

They all started to eat yummy hay!

Then Lloyd came and saved the day!

"I'll save you from Regal!"

Lloyd chopped Regal's head off again.

It wasn't there to begin (with).

"PINGING!"

Zelos saw Sheena and ran off.

I renamed Genis to Frazkof!

"PINGING! PING! ING!"

Frazkof got upset yes this is true.

Then he got something on his clown shoe!

"PING....? EW!!!!"

It was Regal's tomato soup!

Kratos made something that went gloop!

"I call it 'Homage to Raine's Cooking'."

Refill was pleased, yes that happened.

Raine killed Refill and went SNAPPENED.

"Oh, for crying out loud... SNAPPENED!"

Kvar appeared and said 'KRA TOS!'

Kra tos exploded and was comatose.

"That means in a coma."

"PINGING!"

The chapter ended abruptly.

Tuppity tuppity tuppity.

-------------

Me: Please review!

Kvar: It's on his shoe!

Pronyma: I just found a sea otter.

Rodyle: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATER!


	4. Eat a Cloud!

AUTHOR'S NOTE! 

Me: Well, my loyal fans who continue to be my fans even though this is COMPLETELY freaking random, this is the LAST chapter of Genis' Face. Kvar: -gasp- Rodyle: -gasp- Mehehehe!  
Pronyma: Thank goddess....  
Martel: I AM MANA!  
Magnius: Picky, picky.  
Mana: I am ALSO a tree.  
Forcystus: o.O  
A Tree: ...  
Shadow: What.... The Crap....  
Me: Fear not! I will have a new story, entitled 'Cooking with Raine'-  
Magnius: RUN! -flees-  
Me: ...Sometime next week.  
Genis: -.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kratos began to dance. He enjoyed dancing.

-DISCLAIMER-  
Kratos: HEY!  
Kvar: No one owns Namco.  
Rodyle: HEHEHE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ANYWAY, Kratos was dancing. Dancing around in circles, I say!

And as Rodyle's song seemed to be pretty popular among Yuans everywhere, he's come back to sing 'The Seawater Song'. ?.?

Rodyle appeared.  
"Thank you, Thank you! My loyal fans, you suck! I rule! HEHEHE!

"SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

It's amazing I can rhyme this song!  
It is pretty damn long!  
That's the reason this is PG!  
I love the water of the sea!

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

This song is for me!  
Water, water! Of the sea!  
Twirl, Twirl! Round and round!  
Spin and then! Fall down!

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

Fly on a train!  
Move on a plane!  
Swim in a boat!  
Put on a coat!

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

Genis goes -.-!  
Zelos is gone in a flash!  
Lloyd is an idiot, hand-fed!  
Regal is a floating head!

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

Tuppity tuppity! Let's say PINGING!  
You're getting tired! Of my singing!  
It really sucks! Yes, it's true!  
Raine's roast beefs are somehow blue!

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

Clouds are tasty! Mm, yes sir!  
Merherherherherherher!  
That was laughing! Yes, it was!  
I reached in my pocket and found fuzz!

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

ABC!  
DEFG!  
HIJK!  
LMNOP!

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

I am Rodyle! Yes I am!  
Pronyma is my very best friend! -ow!-  
She just smacked me! Ow ow ow!  
She is a! Pompous cow!

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

This is boring! Blah blah blah!  
Forcystus sucks! Yah yah yah!  
Magnius shouts 'VERMIN'! Day and night!  
Kvar opened his eyes! Wow, what a fright!

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

Kratos sings! Quite badly!  
Yuan's not! A water flea!  
Raine can't cook, Colette can't stand!  
Sheena sucks!

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

Presea talks! About some crap!  
She just said! How to eat a map!  
That was useful! Yes it was!  
What's in my pocket? Hey! More fuzz!

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

The ToS crew! Is quite STRANGE!  
Yuan is! Quite deranged!  
Lloyd says he's a duck! Colette does not!  
Genis is doing! The robot! -WTF?-

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

Sheena says! 'I summon thee!'  
She summons teh maiden! Of teh sea!  
Isn't that tuna? Am I right?  
No, tuna's chicken! Ha ha! BITE!

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?"

That was SO long that Kratos left and started a new family while it was still going. Ew. Way to go, Rodyle.

"You're very welcome! ANYTIME, YO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Me: o.O  
Pronyma: W. T. F.  
Rodyle:SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
WE ALL LOVE!  
SEAWATER!  
SEAWATER!  
RAWKS OUT LOUD!  
WHO LIKES?  
TO EAT A CLOUD?

Me: Er. Review, and make sure to read 'Cooking With Raine'! Buh-bye!


	5. The Return, Part One

Me: GENIS' FACE IS BACK! LOVE ME!  
Genis: OH, MARTEL! WHY!

Kratos: I HATE TOMATOES!  
Caps Lock: STOP USING ME! NOW!  
Me: okay, fine. anyway, here is the new chapter!

Shift: You can still use ME, you know. Or am I not good enough for you? -sob-

Me: ...

Backspace: Anyway, Hurricane here doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, Shake 'n Bake, or Nintendo. He owns us, because we're stuck on his keyboard. DAMMIT.

Me: On with teh show

.-

Regal was bouncing along one day (Yes, you might have to reread the older chapters to know what's going on) when he bumped into something.

Something red.

Something huge.

Something that, quite frankly, should not have been on the ground.

It was Zelos' hair.

The reason that this was odd is because, frankly, Zelos' hair was normally on Zelos' head. Or, as Sheena liked to say, IN Zelos' head. That confused Lloyd, because he thought that Zelos kept brains, candy, and a skimpy bikini in there. Which was at least PARTIALLY true; he definitely kept the bikini in there.

Anyway...

Regal stared in disbelief at the hair, and then spoke some choice words.

"Why in the name of the new Lezareno Deluxe Foot Massager with Deluxe Foot Massaging Lezareno Action, only 5000 Gald, is the Chosen of Tethe'Alla's hair not in his head keeping the bikini company?"

Zelos happened to choose that exact moment to let out a scream and run around in circles. Regal's Head noticed as he passed by that he still had hair, which was odd.

So said head (RHYME) was led to believe that this was a big wig (RHYME) from someone else's head. Regal decided that it would be his life's work to make sure that said head was dead (SUPER RHYME). But where to start? He decided to jump in a nearby cart (RHYME) and adventure to Luin, which was NOT in ruin. (RHYME).

And then everything went to hell...

(TO BE CONTINUED. YES, I KNOW, CONTINUITY! HOW ODD!)


End file.
